When You Can't Sleep at Night
by Audrey Angelfayce
Summary: Merry and Pippin were best of friends, cousins, and quite in love with each other. Now neither of them knew about the others feelings, how could they? No one ever questioned their relationship; no one pushed them one way or another, other than themselves. *Comments would be lovely*
1. Chapter 1

Merry and Pippin were best of friends, cousins, and quite in love with each other.

Now neither of them knew about the others feelings, how could they?

No one ever questioned their relationship; no one pushed them one way or another, other than themselves.

It happened three years after the Ring had been destroyed, Merry decided to move on from his precious Pip, give him his space, his time to make decisions.

That was his first mistake, that almost cost him the love his life.

This is the first reason that almost kept Merry and Pippin apart.

* * *

"Do you ever feel so terribly lonely Frodo, like the one you love is just inches from your reach but no matter how hard you try, you cannot get them?" Pippin says as he smokes his pipe with one of his favorite friends, Frodo Baggins, one of the only people he could truly call a friend these days. Frodo himself let out rings of smoke, just like Gandalf taught the small Hobbits.

Frodo frowns and nods. "I know that feeling all to well Pip, I wish we could all just end up like Legolas and Aragorn, happy and healthy, and so terribly in love. I guess we are not as lucky as the two of them." Aragorn and Legolas had found each other shortly after Lady Arwen's death, the two were happy together, Aragorn had been granted immortality by the Elven gods in Valinor, and that was that. They were constantly dropping by the Shire, it felt a bit like they were shoving their love in everyone's faces. Of course we are all happy for them, but Frodo and I are well, both rather lonely.

"Have you ever thought about giving up on Sam, Frodo? Letting him be happy… Setting your self-free from guilt, pain, and heartbreak? Moving on?" Pippin whispers as he allows a tear to fall down his cheek.

Frodo stares at the stars, searching for an answer he cannot find. "I have, but then I wonder who will I move on to? Who would want me for me, not my money, my fame?" Frodo sighs and looks Pippin in the eyes, blue on brown.

"Surely there is someone for you Mr. Frodo, just as I hope there is one for me… no matter how much I sincerely doubt it" Now Pippin knew that Sam, Merry, Rosie, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn were all inside Bags End. He however, did not anticipate that one of the Hobbits was watching as Frodo pressed his lips to Pippins. He didn't notice that the same Hobbit was watching as he kissed Frodo back, watching with a broken heart. This was he first time Merry figured out just how much he messed up, and how much he wished he could do things differently.

He watched as the two hobbits outside made no apparent signs that they were going to be finished with each other anytime soon.

Merry felt the tears welling in his eyes and spilling onto his cheeks. How he longed to be in place of Frodo, to be able to kiss Pippin, to be able to taste him.

To be closer to Pippin the ne way they had never been.

To be much like Legolas and Aragorn.

"Pippin…. I think I have moved on from Sam" Frodo eventually whispers to Pippin.

"And I from Merry" Merry felt his heart crack into two, if he had made his feeling known, Frodo and himself might be switched right now.

* * *

"Aragorn… how did you know Legolas was the one?" Pippin whispers, knowing Frodo could wake at any moment, and after the night they had last night, he doesn't want Frodo to think he doesn't care for him. He does, but he has always reserved a place for Merry in his heart.

Aragorn smiles softly and looks over at the elf that is currently chatting to Gimli, discussing who would win in a fight. The look of pure love in Aragorn's eye as he looks at Legolas is something Pippin himself wans one day. "I just knew, he was my best friend, he was always there, through the best and worst of times. He never left, after Arwen died, I found myself noticing the small things about Legolas, and I told him about the feeling I had, I just got lucky he returned them. May I ask why young master Pippin?"

Pippin finds himself looking at the slightly sad looking Merry, who is discussing the importance of second breakfast with Sam and Rosie.

A conversation I would usually join in on, but not today.

"I'm rather conflicted. I love one, but am with another. I have no clue what to do anymore."

"Follow your heart Pippin. I did the same, and look how happy I am now. Love is strong, tell Merry how you feel." Pippins brown eyes fly open with wonder, how does Aragorn simply know everything?

Pippin closes his eyes for a second and puts his head in his hands.

"But I am with Frodo now… I cannot just leave him, that would be cruel."  
Aragorn nods thoughtfully before frowning at the hobbit in front of him.

"Then I suppose you have a choice to make Pippin, I do know you and Frodo are together, as does Merry. It was rather hard not to hear you two last night. Choose wisely Pippin or you could very easily lose them both, but no pressure young one," Aragorn says with a wink before standing and going to sit in the elf's lap, leaving Pippin horribly blushing, and confused.

He couldn't lose his two best friends…

Maybe, Pippin decides, I best leave everything alone.

Things will happen if they are meant to, and that is all there is to it.

* * *

"Hello Merry, would you be up for going on a walk with me?" Legolas questions his small hobbit friend.

The hobbit nods sadly as he sees Frodo and Pippin cuddling on the couch, sharing sweet moments together.

A bit into their walk they stop at a public bench and watch some of the small hobbit children play.

"You know you do not have forever to make Pippin your own?" The elf says with a knowing look in his pale blue eyes, "If I had waited, I would not be with Aragorn right now, I would be wallowing in self pity much like you right now. You must tell him Merry, it kills Aragorn and I to watch you fall and not allow yourself to be caught."

Merry looks at he elf, of course it was easy to win the man of your dreams when you're an elf, you are the most beautiful creatures of middle earth, the most accepting, the most perfect. It is hard not to win the one you want. On the other hand, I have fallen in love with my bestfriend who will never be attracted to me… I'm a no one, Frodo is someone, someone everyone desires in the Shire. Why wouldn't Pippin want Frodo? "Why would Pippin want me ever? Telling him would be a huge mistake." Merry whispers, on the verge of tears, Legolas gives his friend a sympathetic look.

"You never know until you do…"


	2. Chapter 2

The much awaited second chapter (:

* * *

"Do you think they'll work it out Legolas?" I ask my perfect elf. He turns to me and frowns.

"I hope so Aragorn, I just- they aren't as brave as they were on the adventure."

I walk forward and wrap my arms around my partner, my love.

He lye's his head on my shoulder silently. The Hobbit Hole is silent right now. The hobbits most likely in bed, and Gimli, most likely passed out drunk.

Eventually he moves away to go to our bed, I take the pleasure of joining him.

"I feel awful, for Frodo… He is lonely. Terribly so, I don't imagine he will let go of Pippin without a fight." I whisper into Legolas chest. I feel him put him strong arms around me, and I move to embrace him, and listen to his peaceful breathing.

I look up, I do want his opinion on the subject. I believe he understands the look in my eyes and nods. "Frodo… He is a wise hobbit; I believe he knows what both Merry and Pippin are feeling. Though I understand what you are thinking, I would like to believe Frodo still has enough good in him to let the other two be happy. I also see he might not, he has been wandering for awhile, he has not been the same since he had to carry that wretched ring, different since his adventure. The same way I believe you and I are. Perhaps Merry may have to wait for Pippin, the same way I had to for you. I do believe however, everything will fall into place if it meant to."  
Damn elves. Always so… right. I snuggle close into my lover and nod stiffly.

"Why are you so amazing Legolas?"

"Hush my silly man" He laughs. I close my eyes and begin to drift off.

* * *

**Merry's POV**

Ever since my walk with Legolas, I've been thinking, and thinking some more.

I think the pair, the elf and the man, are planning on building a cottage in the Shire. They don't have many friends elsewhere. All of the elves have gone to Valinor, and all the men that were friends of Aragorn have passed due to age.

Gimli will be moving to go home soon but I cannot imagine he will be gone for long before he returns.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a knock on my poor.

"Who is it?" I question.

"Merry, you cannot sulk in your bedroom for very long, not without me noticing!" Pippin. Always Pippin.

He bounces into my room, no invitation, just what he considers right. I smile weakly as he shuts the door and bounds onto my bed.

"Merry? Why have you been avoiding me lately?"

I feel a pang to my heart.

I stare into his eyes and can see the hurt.

I don't mean to avoid him- I just can't be around him right now.

"I'm hardly avoiding you Pip. It's just difficult to have a conversation with you when Frodo's tongue is half way down your throat." That came out much harsher than intended. Immediately his cheeks flush, and he looks hurt and embarrassed. Why did I say that? I'm such an idiot. I'm the foulest of the foul.

I try again, "Pip- that's not what I meant, I just mean- well- I don't know if now is the best time for me to be around anymore…" Oh no, don't cry Pip. Please don't.

"Why Merry? Just tell me why, and you can go." He sniffles, tears running down his face.

I wipe away a tear or two and move out of the bed.

"I'm sorry Pippin… I really am."

And I walk out of the room, leaving a crying Pippin, all alone.

* * *

**Aragorns POV**

"What the hell was he thinking?!" I say angrily. Pippin is crying, Frodo left to go buy groceries, Gimli left for home, and now it is just Legolas, Pippin, and myself.

"Aragorn, it tis not our place to judge Merry's actions." Legolas soothes, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"He will get himself killed, going out all alone like that! You know it's true Legolas!" My lover sighs and nods, causing Pippin to burst out into another round of tears.

Legolas turns to Pippin and calms him down, the way only an elf can.

"We must go after him Aragorn. I believe that is the only way we can save him. Pippin, you're welcome to come along, we have an extra horse." Legolas stands and begins packing our things, and our package of Lembas Bread we saved for our ride home to Mirkwood. I stand and help him with the few things left.

"I'll go pack a few more things of food and a few things for myself." Pippin sounds sullen, sad, hurt, and utterly lost. I cannot help but feel heart broken for the poor hobbit.

Legolas and I finish and move to wait for him by the door.

"I should have left a note for Frodo…"

"I took the liberty of doing so Pippin. I knew you were in a hurry, as were we, but we had more time." Legolas says dismounting his horse.

We are almost sure Merry is heading to Mirkwood, Legolas told Merry if he ever needed a place to go, to think, he was welcome there.

We aren't close to Mirkwood, Merry has around a day of travel on us, he is more than likely three days away, we would catch up quicker if Pippin wasn't so insistent to stop for dinner. Legolas doesn't eat dinner, he rarely does. Elves don't need as much as the rest of us. They take less for the world, but are given more. I assume it's only fair.

Legolas looks slightly antsy, to keep moving.

He cares about his friends more than he cares to show.

"Tis almost nightfall, we must try to get another hour or so of riding in if we plan to ever catch up to him."

"Calm Legolas, we will catch him is sufficient time."

"No. He is right. We must go, now."

Pippins word is all Legolas needs to begin packing up camp and helping Pip onto his horse.

I jump onto my own and wait for Legolas' signal.

He mounts his horse and nods at me.

We're off.

Comment what you thought, i'd like three more comments before the next chapter will be posted.


End file.
